A Perfect Pair
by Elric-Chan
Summary: Kio had always been eager to dominate... and Soubi had always been eager to please. [soubixkio lemon bondage]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Soubi, Kio, or the world of Loveless in any way. Mmm... bishies.**

**Once again, I was sitting in Health class (taking a test, nonetheless) and this idea hit me.**

**Which just goes to show that I think about yaoi when I'm supposed to be doing schoolwork.**

**Yeah... and I would say that this is a little OOC, but I dunno. I could really see this happening from Soubi and Kio. Especially Kio. I wouldn't put any of this past him.**

**Oh... wait... I guess this is my first bondage fic! Heh heh woot!**

**-celebrates-**

**Heh. Go Loveless!**

**Warnings: Lemon, Bondage, OOCness**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Sou-chan..."

Soubi looked up from his painting, acknowledging his friend's petname for him. He saw that Kio had...

A whip in his hand.

**_A PERFECT PAIR_**

"Kio?"

"Sou-chan... be my dog..."

Soubi laid down his paintbrush, wrapping his arms around Kio's shoulders as the youth perched himself on his lap. He smiled down at Kio.

"I'm your dog, Kio."

"Say it."

"I'm yours, Kio."

"Good." He slipped Soubi's glasses from the bridge of his nose, placing a kiss on the soft, delicate lips before him. Soubi responded, pulling Kio closer. Hastily, Kio tossed the glasses onto Soubi's still wet canvas.

_"Master..."_

"Forget about your master," Kio mumbled through Soubi's lips. "I'm your master today."

He knew that Soubi was thinking about Ritsuka. But the Aoyagi brat was in school at the moment... and he had Soubi all to himself.

"Do what I say, Sou-chan..." Kio said, rocking his hips back and forth. Soubi moaned, throwing his head back.

_"Yes..."_

Quickly, Kio slid from Soubi's lap. He took the shirt from the man's chest and promptly tied it fast to Soubi's arms, binding him.

"Bondage... Kio...?"

"You bet." Kio smirked, relishing the moment. Here he was, atop Soubi, seeing the erotic sight of the man's arms held above his head, all tied up. The very thought was beginning to make him hard.

"Kio... you're getting hard..." Soubi said, smirking as well. "I can feel it..."

Kio sneered mockingly, closing his fist around Soubi's manhood. Though it was concealed between two layers of clothes, Soubi gave a gasp, and Kio felt him harden in his palm.

"Heh... so easy..."

He tied the shirt, Soubi and all, to the leg of the chair beside them. Now Soubi couldn't do a thing.

He slipped the button from Soubi's pants, and slowly, teasingly, pulled them clothing down his legs. Soubi kept still, but now able to see the growing bulge in his boxers. He itched to touch it, to relieve himself... but that was Kio's job now.

Kio reached up and unbuttoned Soubi's shirt.

"There," he said, sitting back to admire Soubi. "I'll just leave it open... looks sexier that way."

Soubi arched his back, keeping that same placated look in his eyes. Kio smiled again, leaning down to face level.

"Lick me, Sou-chan."

Soubi strained slightly against the restraint, and flicked his tongue over Kio's neck, the only surface he could reach. Kio wriggled, his hand sliding inside of Soubi's boxers, and running down the length. Soubi whined quietly, breathing hard. Kio stared at his chest rising and falling rapidly, and moved his hand in a few short strokes. Soubi voice cried out audibly.

"You like that, Sou-chan?"

_"Yes, Kio..."_

His strokes sped up, but he kept his eyes on Soubi. The blonde had one hell of a gaze, never looking away, though his face showed clear signs of ecstasy. Even when his eyes were narrowed to pleasured slits, the pupils were still on Kio. And when he cried out as he came into Kio's hand, his hands clenching on the floor, only then did his gaze break.

Kio was now painfully aware of how aroused he was, and seeing sweaty, panting, post-orgasm Soubi was only making it worse.

"Sou-chan... suck me off..."

"Yeah..."

Kio pulled feverishly at his pants and boxers, pulling himself upright on Soubi's chest. The man pulled his body up by his bound arms, and took Kio into his mouth. The boy moaned out loudly, propping his arms straight out behind him on Soubi's abdomen. His head tilted back, as Soubi's tongue danced across his burning erection. He urged Soubi to go faster, thrusting forward. Soubi's sucking became harder, and Kio spilled a steady stream of moans so that tears came to his eyes.

_"Sou-chan... come on..."_

Soubi continued, until he felt Kio's hips jerk violently. He came into Soubi's mouth, looking up heatedly as Soubi's head collapsed on the floor.

"Sou-chan..."

He untied his shirt, cleaned Soubi's face, and slid it back over his own chest. Soubi lowered his arms and lay still for a moment.

"Never..." he said weakly, his breathing still harsh. "Never tie me up... again..."

"You got it, Sou-chan."

Soubi sighed, his head turning to the side to stare at his paint-covered glasses. The clock told him that school was almost out.

Ritsuka would just have to wait.

**_OWARI_**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**A/N: Well, I am officially awful. Sorry for that at the end there. I know that Soubi would never deny Ritsuka anything, but I said it would be OOC, remember? Review.**


End file.
